My All is in You The Florist Sequel
by joyparadise
Summary: Kehidupan Lee Sungmin seorang florist pasca menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, pria berkebutuhan khusus. KyuMin! GS! The Florist Sequel!


My All is in You | The Florist Sequel

* * *

Pair : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Rated : T

Pada tanggal satu januari akhirnya dilaksanakan pesta pernikahan antara Cho Kyuhyun dengan Lee Sungmin. Setelah kurang lebih selama setengah tahun mereka menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, akhirnya pada hari itu, hari yang sekaligus diperingati oleh orang sedunia sebagai awal tahun, dipilih sebagai hari peresmian ikatan suci mereka dihadapan Tuhan dan negara. Selain itu, hari tersebut juga khusus dipilih oleh Kyuhyun karena hari itu adalah hari lahirnya malaikat cantiknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang mempelai wanita, Lee Sungmin.

Pernikahan diselenggarakan secara meriah di sebuah gereja di tengah kota Seoul, tempat kelahiran Kyuhyun. Walaupun pernikahan ini sebenarnya terasa kurang bagi Kyuhyun dan sungmin karena ketidakhadiran kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang kini entah berada dimana, tetapi pernikahan ini tetap terselenggara dengan baik tanpa ada hambatan apapun. Walaupun pada hari pernikahan semuanya terlihat lancar, tetapi sebelum sampai pada hari tersebut, sebenarnya mereka cukup banyak mendapat halangan. Dimulai dari Sungmin yang jatuh sakit karena anemianya kambuh tepat satu minggu sebelum hari pernikahan, lalu nenek Sungmin yang masih sulit memberikan restu menikah kepada cucunya, dan masih banyak hal lain. Tetapi tantangan-tantangan tersebut tidak menyurutkan langkah keduanya untuk bisa mencapai hari yang paling dinantikan mereka berdua.

Pemberkatan pernikahan di gereja telah selesai sebelum pukul lima sore. Seluruh keluarga kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat karena setelah ini akan ada agenda penting, yaitu resepsi pernikahan. Pada pukul tujuh malam, resepsi pernikahan mulai diselenggarakan di sebuah hotel mewah berbintang lima. Pada resepsi pernikahan mereka mengusung tema modern, sehingga seluruhnya bernuansa modern internasional, termasuk pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen silver, sedangkan Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun yang juga berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Mereka benar-benar menjadi raja dan ratu sehari di pesta pernikahan mereka.

Sepanjang pesta, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak henti menebarkan senyum yang menggambarkan isi hati mereka yang tentunya sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik dan baik hati seperti sungmin yang mau menerima dirinya yang berkebutuhan khusus apa adanya. Sedangkan Sungmin juga merasa bersyukur mendapatkan pria seperti Kyuhyun menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Walaupun Kyuhyun memiliki kekurangan tetapi sungmin sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pria yang dapat membimbing kehidupannya kelak dan dapat membahagiakannya. Dan pada akhirnya, hari itu ditutup dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan juga ditutup dengan status baru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebagai suami istri.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, sepasang suami istri baru itu masih terlelap setelah melewati banyak hal melelahkan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tinggal di apartemen milik mereka sendiri. Walaupun berkebutuhan khusus, tetapi Kyuhyun adalah pria dewasa yang sangat bertanggung jawab dengan segala pemikiran matangnya. Jauh-jauh hari sebelum meresmikan hubungannya dengan Sungmin, ia telah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan ia butuhkan setelah menikah dengan sungmin, termasuk apartemen ini. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa memiliki kekurangan bukan menjadi penghalang untuk Kyuhyun untuk dapat hidup normal seperti orang lain. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin merepotkan sang nenek yang telah merawatnya dari kecil, ia ingin menunjukkan kepada sang nenek bahwa cucunya ini adalah orang yang juga bisa diandalkan.

Saat membuka mata dari tidurnya, Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tidurnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke samping, melihat seorang wanita cantik masih terlelap di samping tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dan menyadari ternyata wanita inilah yang membawa perubahan dalam tidurnya, juga dalam hidupnya. Ia menghadap ke samping agar dapat lebih jelas melihat malaikatnya ini. Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin dengan lembut lalu tersenyum. Perasaan lega muncul dalam hatinya mengingat bahwa wanita ini sudah sah menjadi miliknya. Ia kembali mengusap-usap surai panjang Sungmin dengan perlahan. Ia tidak mau mengganggu malaikatnya, ia hanya ingin menikmati keindahan yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya. Tetapi selembut apapun Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin, wanita cantik itu tetap bisa merasakan sentuhan sang suami. Ia membuka manik mata cantiknya perlahan dan terkejut saat mendapat tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang baru saja kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya tentu hanya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya terkejut.

"Eh Kyu? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tidak memberikan jawaban apapun dan ia hanya tersenyum. Ia tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang terus dipandangi seperti itu tentu saja merasa malu sekalipun itu adalah suaminya sendiri. Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya memandangi sang istri sampai akhirnya ia menggeleng kecil, pertanda bahwa ia tak melakukan apapun. Sungmin yang merasa bingung untuk mengakhiri kecanggungan ini pun memilih untuk menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan melangkah untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Namun belum sampai ia turun dari tempat itu, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menahan lembut lengannya.

"Waeyo? A-aaku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Jawab Sungmin terbata-bata sambil menahan rasa gugupnya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa heran kenapa setelah menjadi suami istri ia malah menjadi sangat gugup ketika dekat dengan Kyuhyun, padahal saat berpacaran saja mereka tidak secanggung ini, biasa saja.

Kyuhyun menggenggam bahu Sungmin lembut, ia hadapkan tubuh Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya. Kyuhyun menangkap foxy bening milik Sungmin lalu tersenyum. Dengan wajah yang sumringah, pria itu menunjuk pipi dan bibirnya sendiri seolah meminta kecupan. Mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan oleh suaminya, Sungmin semakin gugup. Dengan wajah gugup dan terburu-buru, Sungmin memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendapati hal itu. Belum selesai kegugupan Sungmin, ia kembali memandang Kyuhyun ragu. Wanita itu terlihat ingin memberikan ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun, tetapi ragu-ragu. Sadar akan kegugupan yang dialami sang istri, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk memulai sesi berciuman itu. Ia tarik tengkuk Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu mulai mengecup bibir manis sang istri dan menyesap bibir bawahnya. Sungmin mulai mengalungkan lengan rampingnya di leher Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua begitu menikmati sesi ini, tetapi hal ini harus diakhiri karena mereka sama-sama membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, menikmati keindahan wajah pasangannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Ini benar-benar hal konyol menurut mereka. Kyuhyun pun kembali tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar mandi, dan Sungmin keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

**.**

**.**

"Hhh kenapa aku bisa segugup ini? Kau tampak seperti gadis bodoh Sungmin!" Sungmin memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sambil membuka lemari pendingin yang ada di dapur apartemen mewah itu, Sungmin masih mencoba menenangkan kegugupannya. Ia mencoba membuka freezer dan menemukan potongan daging beku. "Aku buat sup daging saja, Kyuhyun kan tidak suka sayur." Gumamnya lirih.

Saat sedang asyik meramu bahan-bahan makanan, Sungmin dikejutkan oleh pelukan di pinggangnya. Ia tahu pasti ini suaminya. Dengan pelukan khas yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan dan aroma maskulin khas Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah sangat hafal dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Kyuuu, aku sedang memasak. Kau tidak mau kita batal sarapan hanya karena masakanku gosong kan?" ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun, ia tetap menggesekkan-gesekkan hidungnya di bahu Sungmin. "Kyuuu ayolaaah." Sungmin merengek agar suami nakalnya ini mau mengerti. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pertanda tidak rela tetapi tetap menuju meja makan yang masih berada di dekat dapur.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati istri cantiknya dengan manik obsidiannya yang tajam, sambil sesekali menyesap rokoknya. Sungmin yang merasa terganggu dengan asap rokok itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka memang tidak pernah membahas masalah ini sebelumnya, karena setahu Sungmin Kyuhyun memang jarang dan hampir tidak pernah merokok.

"Kyuuu, apakah kalau aku melarangmu untuk melakukan sesuatu kau tidak akan marah?" tanya Sungmin sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apakah kau bisa untuk tidak merokok? Atau setidaknya jika kau keberatan, kau bisa merokok di tempat yang jauh dariku." Sungmin menjabarkan dengan pandangan ragu-ragu. "Merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan paru-paru. Rokok juga akan merusak kualitas sperma caloh ayah sepertimu. Selain itu, aku juga alergi dengan asap rokok." Ungkap Sungmin menjelaskan.

Jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika Sungmin alergi dengan asap rokok. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin bagi pria lain hal seperti ini adalah hal yang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, tapi bagi Kyuhyun, ia merasa telah membuat istrinya merasa tidak nyaman, dan ia tidak mau berbuat seperti itu. Kyuhyun segera mematikan api rokoknya, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin dan merangkul istrinya sebagai bentuk penyesalan dan permintaan maaf.

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah Kyu. Kau tak perlu seperti ini, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf kalau aku terkesan terlalu mengaturmu." Ucap Sungmin halus. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak marah karena kejadian ini.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan tab yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun, bermaksud agar Sungmin membaca jawabannya. **"Kau istriku min, kau berhak mengaturku semaumu. Aku tidak akan pernah membantah apapun yang kau mau, aku berjanji. Maafkan aku atas ketidaktahuan dan kebodohanku."**

Sungmin hanya tersenyum membaca itu, sebenarnya ia juga merasa bersalah. "Kyu, kau itu suamiku. Jangan kaku begini. Kalau kau keberatan ya bilang saja, kau juga punya hak. Aku akan dengan senang hati mempertimbangkan apapun yang kau mau." Ucap Sungmin diakhiri dengan senyuman manis yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Entah kenapa dengan kalimat sederhana yang dilontarkan istrinya itu, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat bahagia. Ia membawa Sungmin kepelukannya dan mengecupi kepala istrinya itu.

"Sudahlah, sampai kapan kita akan berlovey-dovey seperti ini? Perutku sangat lapar Cho Kyuhyun sayaaang." Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan membawa sup daging yang sudah matang itu ke atas meja makan.

"Ayolah kau harus cepat coba sup buatan istrimu yang cantik ini hahaha." Ucap Sungmin diselingi tawa keras. Kyuhyun hanya membuka mulutnya dan memakan sup yang disuapkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang merasakan kenikmatan sup buatan istrinya, segera mengambil mangkuk dan memakannya dengan sangat lahap.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja sayang, aku tidak mau kau tersedak lalu mati. Aku belum siap menjadi janda." Sungmin tentu saja bercanda dengan ucapannya barusan.

Sesaat mereka makan dalam diam, menikmati makanan yang bisa memuaskan perut lapar mereka. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Sungmin teringat sesuatu.

"Kyuuu apakah kau punya waktu hari ini?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun tampak mengetikkan sesuatu di tab dan menyerahkan pada istri tercintanya. **"Seharusnya aku sudah cuti bulan madu mulai hari ini, tapi karena klienku orang yang sangat sibuk dan ia hanya memiliki waktu hari ini untuk bertemu denganku, maka kami akan makan siang untuk membicarakan masalah kerjasama perusahaan. Memangnya kenapa?" **

"Kau ingat kan sebenarnya masalah kita dengan halmoni, ah maksudnya halmoniku, belum selesai. Kurasa jika kita ada waktu untuk mengunjunginya, mungkin dengan berbagai pendekatan, ia akan luluh. Bagaimana? Kau ada waktu?" ungkap Sungmin menjelaskan keinginannya.

Sebenarnya pada saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, nenek Sungmin belum memberikan restunya. Nenek Sungmin tidak menjelaskan alasannya secara detail, yang jelas nenek Sungmin tampak tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan menggunakan tab nya, Kyuhyun menjawab. **"Bagaimana jika sore hari? Kau bisa menungguku pulang lalu kita akan berangkat."**

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu." Jawab Sungmin dengan raut wajah gembira.

**.**

**.**

Sore hari, setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan kolega perusahaannya, Kyuhyun menepati janji menjemput Sungmin di apartemen, dan mereka akan segera berangkat ke rumah nenek Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat tampan dengan kemeja press body berwarna biru muda dengan garis-garis putih tipis dipadukan dengan celana kain berwarna hitam, sedangkan Sungmin sangat cantik dan manis dengan floral sleveless dress berwarna biru muda dengan heels setinggi sepuluh senti berwarna putih. Oh bahkan mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang tampak sangat serasi bukan?

Ditemani dengan suasana sore yang cerah, sepasang suami istri itu segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu rumah nenek Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di depan rumah nenek Sungmin, mereka berdua segera turun dari mobil. Sungmin mengamit lengan Kyuhyun, semakin menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang sangat berbahagia. Mereka menuju pintu rumah, dan Sungmin menekan bel rumah dengan lembut agar tidak mengganggu sang pemilik rumah. Lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah asisten rumah tangga di rumah nenek Sungmin. Setelah itu, segera Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dipersilahkan masuk. Melihat kegugupan di raut wajah suaminya, Sungmin hanya bisa menenangkan dengan mengusap lengan Kyuhyun yang ia peluk.

Saat sedang dirundung suasana gugup, tiba-tiba munculah pria baya yang diketahui kakek Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. Sungmin kemudian memeluk sang kakek kemudian diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Kakek Sungmin sangat merestui pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia percaya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pria yang bisa membahagiakan cucu perempuannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang nenek yang tidak merestui dan cenderung menentang pernikahan mereka.

Setelah berpelukan, obrolan hangat pun dimulai. "Bagaimana kabar kalian? Haraboji sangat senang kalian mengunjungi kami. Kalian tampak sangat serasi." Kakek Sungmin memuji sambil tersenyum.

"Kami baik-baik saja haraboji, kami juga sangat senang bisa mengunjungi haraboji dan halmoni." Sungmin menjawab dan tersenyum tulus, lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Ah halmoni ada dimana? Apakah kami boleh bertemu?"

"Ya kau tahu halmoni orang yang seperti apa. Kau tentu tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak mau menemui kalian saat ini. Tetapi akan haraboji coba untuk membujuk halmoni sebentar. Kalian minumlah dulu, jangan sungkan." Ucap kakek Sungmin ramah.

Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya sang nenek bersedia menemui cucunya ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. Sungmin memeluk sang nenek, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun. Namun saat Kyuhyun akan memeluk sang nenek, sang nenek menolak dengan mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras. Sungmin melihat itu semua, ia juga bisa merasakan kesedihan suaminya. Namun tidak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba memberi kekuatan.

Setelah kejadian itu, suasana menjadi canggung. Sang kakek juga sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan sang nenek agar tidak berperilaku buruk, tetapi tetap saja nenek Sungmin berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sungmin? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang nenek memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja halmoni, aku sangat sehat dan bahagia bersama Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin tanpa ragu.

"Cih, kau bisa saja mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih tampan dan sempurna dari dia min, bukan pria bisu seperti dia." Ucap sang nenek dengan penuh ejekan. Ucapan sang nenek ini tentu saja didengar oleh mereka semua. Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun atas ucapan neneknya itu.

"Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab halmoni, aku bahagia bersamanya. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki kekurangan, dan bagiku itu tidak masalah. Aku juga punya banyak kekurangan, jadi kurasa tidak adil kalau halmoni terus menghina Kyuhyun seperti itu." Sungmin mencoba untuk tetap sabar menghadapi neneknya.

"Akan jadi apa keluarga kalian nanti? Suamimu saja tidak bisa bicara, bagaimana dia akan melindungi dan memenuhi kebutuhanmu?" nenek Sungmin masih berkata dengan kalimat penuh ejekan.

"Halmoni, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Halmoni bukan hanya menyakiti Kyuhyun, tapi aku juga." Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata. Kakek Sungmin juga sudah mencoba mengontrol sang nenek agar tidak bicara berlebihan.

Kyuhyun juga menenangkan sang istri dengan mengusap-usap lembut punggung Sungmin. Padahal disini yang jadi korban penghinaan adalah Kyuhyun, tapi ia masih sempat-sempatnya menghibur sang istri.

Sang kakek yang menyadari bahwa suasana sempat memanas karena ucapan sang istri, mencoba mendinginkan dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Sudahlah kalian tidak usah dengarkan halmoni, halmoni memang seperti itu, jadi kalian tidak perlu bersedih." Ucap sang kakek mencoba merubah keadaan.

"Ah bagaimana malam pertama kalian? Bukankah sangat menyenangkan?" kakek Sungmin bertanya sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Kuharap kalian cepat memberi kami cucu, kami sudah tak sabar menimang cucu."

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab perkataan sang kakek, tiba-tiba sang nenek menyela dengan jawaban sinis. "Berbicara saja tidak bisa, bagaimana dia bisa menghamili cucuku."

"Halmoni! Aku sangat kecewa dengan halmoni, bagaimana bisa halmoni menghina suamiku? Aku sangat menyayangi halmoni, tapi kenapa halmoni seperti ini?" Sungmin berbicara sambil menangis terisak-isak. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika suaminya sudah dihina seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kami pulang haraboji, halmoni. Terima kasih sudah mau menerima kami. Walaupun halmoni membenci Kyuhyun, aku akan tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun!" Sungmin keluar dari rumah sang nenek dan menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk ke mobil. Sampai di mobil, Sungmin hanya bisa menutup muka dengan telapak tangan mungilnya, dan menangis terisak. Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat istrinya seperti ini, segera membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dengan mengusap-usap lembut kepala sang istri, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketegaran yang selama ini ia miliki. Dan di dalam keheningan inilah, semua kasih sayang terungkap dengan sempurna.

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari rumah sang kakek, Sungmin terlihat tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun. Wanita yang biasanya terlihat ceria ini langsung masuk ke kamar untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Sungmin sama sekali tidak tidur, ia hanya berbaring di ranjang dan memandang langit-langit kamar. Kata-kata sang nenek yang sangat menyakiti hatinya terus berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa sang nenek bisa berbicara sekasar itu. Nenek yang dari dulu selalu memanjakannya, kini berubah seratus persen. Saat sedang melamun, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar lalu ikut berbaring di samping Sungmin. Menyadari kehadiran suaminya, wanita itu segera membalikkan badannya menghadap sang suami.

"Kyuuu, aku minta maaf atas ucapan halmoni ya. Aku yakin sebenarnya halmoni tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap keringat yang ada di pelipis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat menikmati usapan lembut tangan Sungmin yang ada di pelipisnya, kemudian digenggamnya tangan mungil itu. Kyuhyun mengecupi telapak tangan sang istri sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyimpan dendam kepada siapapun yang menghinanya. Ia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti ini, jadi ini bukan hal besar untuknya. Rasa kecewa pasti ada saat orang lain menghina kekurangannya, tetapi keadaanlah yang membuatnya menjadi manusia yang sabar menghadapi hinaan.

"Kyuuu, kau tidak marah kan? Ayolah aku minta maaf. Aku juga tidak menyangka halmoni bisa setega itu." Sungmin memandang sang suami dengan foxy eyesnya yang berkaca-kaca. Sejujurnya sebagai istri ia tidak terima jika suaminya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun meraba meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur, dan mengambil tab miliknya. Setelah menulis sesuatu, diserahkannya tab itu pada Sungmin.

"**Apa aku terlihat seperti orang marah? Lagipula yang halmoni ucapkan memang benar, aku memang tidak bisa bicara."**

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Bagaimanapun kau, kau tetap suamiku." ucap Sungmin dengan mata dipenuhi lelehan air mata.

"**Iya minnie, aku tahu, sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku paling tidak sanggup lihat yeoja menangis, apalagi itu istriku sendiri."**

"Kau cukup pintar merayu ternyata." Jawab Sungmin mencibir sambil terisak.

"**Untuk apa merayu istri sendiri? Lagipula kau sudah jadi milikku, tidak perlu merayu lagi kan?" **ungkap Kyuhyun disertai "seringai tampannya".

Sungmin yang merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sesaat suasana kamar menjadi hening, sebelum Kyuhyun menyodorkan tab pada Sungmin.

"**Minnie sudahlah, jangan membebani pikiranmu sendiri. Katanya kau ingin program hamil? Kalau calon ibu sedang stress, calon embrio tidak akan bisa menempel di dinding rahim. Katanya ingin cepat punya baby eoh?"**

"Kau paham sekali, kau sudah pernah punya anak ya?" tanya Sungmin setengah mencibir. Tentu saja pertanyaan ini hanya sebuah candaan.

"**Bagaimana aku mau punya anak kalau calon eommanya saja aku baru bertemu beberapa bulan lalu hmm?"**

"Kau ini bisa saja." jawab Sungmin diikuti pelukannya pada sang suami.

"**Min kita kan sedang program, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan saat program?" **

"Aku tahu maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun, tidak usah berbelit-belit seperti itu." Sungmin memicingkan matanya pada sang suami.

"**Mau ya? Kita buktikan pada halmoni kalau aku bisa cepat menghamilimu. Bagaimana?" **

"Kalau aku menolak kau akan tetap melakukan bukan? Jadi apa gunanya menolak?" Sungmin menjawab dengan senyuman dan dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan yang memang sudah seharusnya mereka lakukan.

**.**

**.**

Pagi mulai datang, matahari telah bersinar terang. Di rumah sepasang pengantin baru ini terjadi kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh sebuah keluarga di pagi hari. Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan berkas-berkas kantornya, dan sang istri Sungmin yang sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan pagi untuk sang suami tercinta.

"Kyu ayo turun, cepatlah, nanti kau terlambat." Sungmin sedikit berteriak agar suaminya yang masih ada di kamar mereka di lantai dua mendengar suaranya.

Tak berapa lama terlihat seorang pria dengan terburu-buru menuruni tangga rumah dengan pakaian yang masih cukup berantakan. Dasi yang belum terpasang dan beberapa kancing kemeja yang masih terbuka. Sungmin yang melihat ini pun segera menghampiri sang suami dan ikut mengancingkan kemeja dan memasangkan dasi. Setelah itu segera membawa sang suami untuk ikut duduk menikmati menu sarapan mereka.

"Kyu kebutuhan rumah tangga sudah hampir habis, mungkin nanti siang aku akan ke supermarket." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan melahap makanannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin segera mengambil dompet dari saku celana kerjanya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu ATM atau debit dan diberikan pada sang istri. Sungmin yang melihat ini cukup terkejut karena ternyata Kyuhyun memberinya sebuah kartu debit yang penarikannya unlimited. Setau Sungmin kartu debit dengan penarikan unlimited itu tidak sembarangan, isinya pasti sangat banyak. Hey tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan? Setidaknya itu menurut Sungmin.

"Untuk apa ini Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan raut muka sedikit bingung.

"**Bisa kau gunakan untuk belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga. Belilah juga kebutuhanmu dan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tak mau di cap pelit sebagai suami." **ucap Kyuhyun setengah bercanda.

"Tapi ini berlebihan, aku bukan istri matrealistis." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut agak sedih.

"**Aku suamimu min, sudah kewajibanku untuk membiayai kebutuhan keluarga kita dan kebutuhanmu. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu matrealistis. Lagipula selama bersamaku, kau tidak pernah minta apapun. Nomor pinnya akan kukirim lewat pesan."**

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"**Tenanglah, aku masih ada yang lain." **Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin untuk meyakinkan bahwa hal seperti ini wajar untuk sepasang suami istri.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Gomawo Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin kembali memeluk erat suaminya.

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi sepasang suami istri. Karena banyaknya urusan pekerjaan yang harus ditangani Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa segera meluangkan waktu untuk bulan madu meskipun seharusnya ia sudah mendapat cuti bulan madu. Dengan kerja keras, akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa mendapatkan waktu liburan selama dua minggu. Kesempatan ini tentu tidak disia-siakan olehnya.

Hari Kyuhyun benar-benar menuntaskan pekerjaannya hingga larut malam. Ia pulang ke apartemen pukul 23.30 KST. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih dingin di lemari es, tetapi saat menyalakan lampu dapur, ia baru tahu ternyata istrinya menunggunya sampai tertidur di meja makan. Seingatnya, ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Sungmin bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat, tetapi kenapa istrinya ini masih menunggu?

Dengan segera, Kyuhyun menggendong istrinya menuju kamar tidur mereka berdua. Ia merebahkan tubuh mungil Sungmin di ranjang king size yang ada di kamar utama apartemen mereka. Kyuhyun melepas slipper yang masih menempel di kaki istrinya, dan segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh istrinya. Mengingat ini masih bulan Januari, dimana salju masih turun, Kyuhyun juga segera menyalakan penghangat ruangan agar istrinya merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya. Dikecupnya dahi indah milik sang istri lalu selanjutnya bibir yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan itu.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin bangun pukul 10. Sungmin yang melihat jam weker di meja nakas samping tempat tidur sangat terkejut. Ia segera bangun dan mencari Kyuhyun. Dipikiran Sungmin, ia pasti terlambat bangun, ia lupa menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun dan akhirnya suaminya berangkat ke kantor tidak sarapan sama sekali. Sungmin terus merutuki kebodohannya sampai akhirnya ia terkejut karena ada yang membuka pintu kamar mandi, yaitu suaminya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ke kantor Kyu?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

"**Aku kemarin lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sayang, sekarang aku sudah benar-benar mendapatkan cuti bulan maduku."**

"Benarkah? Hehe aku lupa, padahal kan kau sudah mengirimiku pesan ya?" ucap Sungmin malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, menyentil pelan dahi istrinya sambil tersenyum. Namun setelah itu ia mengecup dahi istrinya itu. Kyuhyun mendekati nakas, dan membuka laci nakas untuk mengambil sesuatu. Manik mata Sungmin menangkap sebuah amplop yang kini telah dipegang suaminya itu. Sungmin yang penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya.

"Apa itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia justru menyerahkan amplop putih itu pada istrinya.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka amplop pemberian sang suami, dan saat sudah mengetahui isinya, Sungmin justru menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"**Kenapa sayang? Kau tak suka hadiah dariku? Apa itu kurang menarik untukmu?"** Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin masih belum mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun, justru air matanya meleleh saat ini.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Sungmin sangat singkat.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan reaksi Sungmin,tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia pikir kejutan ini akan menyenangkan istrinya, tetapi ini sungguh diluar dugaan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu bodoh seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau pikir ini semua tidak terlalu berlebihan hah?"

Kyuhyun yang mendapat makian dari istrinya menjadi semakin bingung. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Ia memberi paket bulan madu keliling eropa selama dua minggu penuh. Ia juga membeli sebuah villa mewah tempat berlibur di Perancis khusus untuk istrinya ini, ia juga membeli sebuah pulai kecil di Hawaii untuk Sungmin, tetapi kenapa istrinya justru memakinya? Apakah tindakannya ini salah? Setidaknya Kyuhyun berpikir seperti itu.

"**Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan sayang. Kau tidak suka ya?"**

"Aku suka, aku suka semua pemberianmu Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi apa kau tidak merasa ini terlalu berlebihan? Aku senang diperlakukan istimewa oleh seseorang, apalagi itu suamiku sendiri. Tapi ini berlebihan, aku jadi merasa sedih karena terlalu bahagia."

"**Ijinkan aku untuk membuatmu merasa bahagia sayang. Selama hidup aku tidak pernah merasa berhasil membahagiakan orang lain. Hampir semua orang termasuk orang tuaku merasa malu memiliki aku, bahkan mereka membuangku. Tentu mereka tidak bahagia memiliki aku. Aku tidak pernah membahagiakan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin memberikan apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk orang yang paling aku sayangi. Aku rasa ini tidak berlebihan jika dibandingkan kebahagiaan yang kau berikan di hidupku Min."**

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Kyu, kau sudah berhasil membahagiakanku juga halmonimu. Halmonimu pasti sangat bangga memiliki cucu sepertimu."

"**Aku punya satu kejutan lagi untukmu sayang."**

Kyuhyun membuka kaos yang ia kenakan, lalu ia berbalik memunggungi Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkejut dan kembali menangis.

Sungmin melihat di punggung Kyuhyun ada tatto. Sebenarnya Sungmin bingung, sejak kapan suaminya ini memiliki tatto di punggungnya. Setahu Sungmin, suaminya itu phobia jarum apapun, itupun Sungmin tahu karena seminggu setelah menikah, Kyuhyun pernah shock karena ada jarum yang jatuh di bawah meja makan. Sejak saat itu Sungmin tahu bahwa suaminya ini phobia segala macam jarum, termasuk jarum tatto. Tapi saat ini ia melihat di punggung suaminya terdapat dua buah tatto. Sebuah tatto cukup besar bertuliskan "**Cho Sungmin**" dan di bawah tatto besar itu, terdapat tatto kecil bertuliskan "**And in her smile, I see something more beautiful than the stars**."

Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan saat proses pembuatan tatto itu. Melihat jarum saja Kyuhyun sudah shock, apalagi jika jarum itu mengenai tubuh suaminya itu. Apalagi tatto yang Kyuhyun buat di punggungnya adalah tatto permanen. Sungguh Sungmin benar-benar terharu oleh sikap suaminya ini. Ia memeluk erat suaminya, dan mulai saat ini, Sungmin berjanji bahwa kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya melebihi apapun.

**TBC**


End file.
